An Unfortunate Situation
by 11JustAStory27
Summary: Peter Parker had not expected his first time meeting Captain America to be painful. He had always envisioned meeting the super solider in a more positive light. However, with his identity on the line and the other Avengers close behind him, it becomes apparent that he has landed himself in a rather unfortunate situation.
1. The Shield

**Author's Note: This is my first story, also the spiderman here is based off of Tom Holland's. It is not canon, but is set pre Civil War in which Peter Parker meets the Avengers in a different way. I don't own any characters.**

\- Rules & GuidelinesChapter 1

Peter would have been honored to have touched Captain America's shield if the situation had been different. In most cases he would have been having a real fangirl moment. Yet moments tend to be ruined by pain. He had to admit that although the vibranium shield was awesome, the effect was dulled as it smacked him across the face. _Ouch._

The super soldier wasted no time grabbing the shield as it returned like a boomerang to his outstretched hand. It was odd considering it reflected the shape of a frisbee. However, he wasn't exactly in the mood to question the physics of it rickashaying across his jaw. He was more of a chemist anyhow.

His masked eyes unconsciously sought Cap's. He knew he should have been terrified when he saw their icy determination, yet the boy behind the mask couldn't help but be a bit awe struck.

"I think I gave him a concussion Tony." Captain America spoke into an earpiece. Spiderman tilted his head to the side. "He's not moving, he's just kind of hanging." Spiderman now noticed that Captain America had been holding his shield just watching him, confusion etched onto his face.

Spidey felt his cheeks flush. Of course he managed to make fighting Captain America awkward. Parker luck right there. "Sorry." he said, hand scratching the back of his head. "I'm still kinda new to all this." He gestured with both his hands at himself. He was perpendicular with the wall. His feet the only thing stopping him from landing in a heap onto the firescape below.

Captain America's head turned like a dog. "Never mind." His quirked eyebrow remained along with a slight smile of confusion as he said, "Just come down, I don't really want to hit you again if I don't have to."

Peter ignored the man and scaled to the top of the building. "Why don't we compromise?" He kept a wary eye out for the shield that glistened underneath the silver moon like a star on earth. His spidey sense pulling at his arm and begging him to leave with a constant tingle. He found himself stuck talking instead. "I leave like I want to, and you don't hit me like you want. Everybody wins"

His plan was not favorable with the veteran who ignored his strained smile and instead threw his shield once again. His spidey sense had him pull his head away just in time, tutting at him for not having listened to it earlier.

"That is so much cooler when its not hitting me across the face!" he yelled as he scurried away. He heard the rattle of the metal as Captain America ran up the firescape. His footsteps were like an incoming thunderstorm. The booms in the distance getting ever closer.

He held out his hand instinctively ready to web sling away. He swore inside his head when nothing came out. He'd forgotten his cartridge had run out earlier that day. He really shouldn't have spent all that time trying to catch that girl's cat. Although she was kinda cute so the teenage boy inside him wasn't too downdraught.

He jumped the gap between the two buildings. He really hoped that Captain America's serum did not help with jumping. He checked over his shoulder. _Of course things never go right_. Cap was tearing down the roof towards him.

He picked up his pace. "It's super awesome that you know who I am," He attempted to yell, he was disappointed when it came out as more of startled yelp. "but this is a _bit_ much."

Captain America sighed. "You talk a lot." Spiderman was concerned by how close the voice sounded. He really hoped that he was the faster hero. From what he could tell he was stronger physically, but Cap had much more experience meaning he most definitely did not to this man to catch up. Unless he felt the color black and blue complemented his skin tone.

"Sure insult me and try to beat me up." His legs burned as he jumped another building. "Why don't you just kick my dog while you're at it." He cringed a bit, well aware he didn't own a dog, but the Cap didn't know that so in his mind the comeback was still viable at least to some extent.

He jumped onto the side of the next building. He Started scaling it. He was restricted as a hand grasped his leg. "Personal space." He tried to kick Cap in the face, but his doward momentum was used to pull him off the wall and into the ground.

Cap crawled on top of him. Pinning him to the ground. He reached up for the mask. The Captain was seemingly annoyed as he was not very gentle as he wrestled with Peter. His spider sense was practically slapping him over and over."We just need to know who you are." He felt his mask sliding away. He tried to wiggle away, his arms trapped. Yet, before he could stop him his mask was ripped away. His warm brown eyes now exposed and making direct eye contact with Cap.

It took him a moment to realize what happened and it drove him to push the Captain off. His hand rose up desperately trying to cover his face. He peeked through his fingers. He lost part of his confidence with the mask. He was no longer spiderman, but rather just Peter Parker.

"How old are you?" Captain America questioned walking towards him. His posture tall towering over the shorter teen. His hand was still clasped around the mask. Although his face had softened, eyebrows turned up in what could have been concern, perhaps guilt. For what, Peter had no idea, not that he intended to stay and find out.

Peter glanced between the Captain and his mask. "I'm really sorry for this." he said as he punched the war veteran in the face. Ripping the mask from his hands. He jumped from the building leaving while Captain America was still distracted.

Realization hit him. _Oh god, I just punched Captain America in the face._ He inwardly groaned. _He definitely hates me now._

He headed to the alley where he had left his frayed black backpack. After making sure no one was following him he began to change back into his civilian clothes. Although Cap now knew his face, it would be harder to spot him as Peter than as Spiderman. At least that's what he told himself… He still pulled his hood up just incase.

His stomach rumbled in protest at Peter's lack of food. _I hope Aunt May bought pizza or something._

He left the ally backpack shouldered. A group of people decked out in tourist gear were pointing excitedly at a man on the building. Their fanny packs jiggling as they shifted their weight and hopped around. Sunglass clung to their heads struggling to remain in place as heads were shaken. Captain America gave a small wave, eyes searching the crowd.

Peter turned around deciding to leave before things could go worse.

* * *

Warm brown eyes met Cap's he suddenly felt bad about hitting Spiderman with his shield. He had always imagined Spiderman as well a man. He reasoned that his name was Spider _man,_ not Spider _boy_ so could he really be blamed for his mistake?

Yeah probably. The guy would have been short for an adult, and his voice wasn't free from cracks. Yet Steve had met adults with all those qualities.

He saw the bruise blooming like a flower across the jaw of the kid. It shared the color of purple grapes mixed with a few blueberries. He could imagine the pain. A sprinkle of guilt made his stomach turn.

His head jerked back as the teen he had been approaching punched him in the face. _Snap_. There went his nose. The mask was ripped from his hand. If he hadn't been so shocked he would have followed. By the time he came to his senses all he saw was a dash of blue and red disappearing over the side of a building..

He reached up touching his com ignoring his bloody nose. He started jogging in the direction Spiderman had gone."Tony, we got to talk."

* * *

Peter had made his way home with little incident. Apart from the building there was no sign of Captain America, no spidey sense, no nothing. He seemed to have gotten off too easy. He climbed through his window setting his bag down on his bed. A few minutes later he heard his aunt enter the apartment. "Hey Aunt May, what's for dinner?" he called out

"I thought you would pick something up." Came her reply. "There's some food in the fridge."

 _No pizza? Guess I was right, everything had gone too perfect._ He touched his jaw. _Okay maybe not everything._ He brought his head up as Aunt May knocked on his door. Judging from the slight throbbing on his jaw and the pain caused from his light touch it would be bruising soon if it hadn't already started. He flipped off the light and quickly got under his covers turning his head to the wall.

"Hey Pete, you going to get something to eat?" She asked creaking open his door causing a sliver of yellow tinted light to flood the room.

"I'm not that hungry, more tired than anything" he lied, "I'll just get something tomorrow." She lingered for a moment, the shift of her feet causing the floorboards to creak. He tensed hoping she didn't pry. He let out an exaggerated breath when she exited the room.

His hand touched the spot he had been hit. He cringed at his own touch. He dearly hoped it cleared up overnight, the last time he used concealer Flash had noticed and had been very vocal about his discovery.

He stared into the wall knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep. He had too many questions swirling in his head. The most prominent one being: _Why?_


	2. Chapter 2- Robbers

**Authors Note: I don't own anything**

Chapter Two - Robbers

Tony Stark was pacing. He roamed like a wild animal reserved to a cage, desperate for any shred of hope. _Tap, tap, tap_ his feet echoed against the concrete. He wasn't pacing because he was angry, rather because he was annoyed. His eyebrows nearly touching as they furrowed.

"Capsicle you just have to describe him." Steve Rogers was sitting beside a crime illustrator. Who was attempting to draw what was described.

"His face was round, and his eyes were big." The man began sketching with what little he had. He revealed the light outline of a head. "Is this his head shape?"

Steve slumped back into his chair defeated. "It's not." He squinted his eyes trying to take it in better. His nose wrinkling consequently.

"Well what's wrong with it?"

"I don't know." He continued before Tony could but in. "I can't remember it that well. If I saw it I would know." He rubbed his temples, trying his hardest to remember the face of the boy. Pale skin, Brown hair and eyes. Oh god the eyes. They looked up into his, shaking slightly, The boy had been afraid when he had taken the mask.

Tony had not been elated when Steve went over his failed mission. First of all it meant more work for him, second of all it meant catching a guy who hasn't been caught, and lastly a likely chance of punching a minor.

He left the room and headed to his workshop. _Guess his age is catching up to him, he is like 90 or something,_ he thought sitting into his chair. It began to slide until he set down his foot slowing it. It was apparent to him that he was getting nowhere with the captain.

His fingers found familiarly with the keys beneath them. He pressed down on nine letters typing out: _Spiderman_. His eyes searched the screen, scanning up and down. It was always the same results, blurry photos, some videos, and crazed conspiracy.

He shook his head. "Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y" He called above. When a female voice responded he continued. "Get the team down here." He turned away from the computer, aware it would be of little help at the moment.

"Guess we have to do this the hard way."

* * *

"En el futuro perderàs tu perro. ¿Què harías? The teacher questioned. Paying little attention to the class . With a yawn, he picked the first hand that was raised.

"Yo buscaría." Peter responded. His pronunciation was not very good. The words came out sounding garbled and strained. The teacher simply nodded, before looking at his wrist watch.

"That's all for today." He said. People who had already packed their bags had risen to their feet while the few who had waited rushed to put everything into their bags. "Don't forget we have a quiz next week!" His voice was seldom heard by majority of the class who were half way down the hallway.

Peter walked beside Ned. "The conditional tense is confusing." He said, nodding back toward the spanish classroom. Ned shook his head in agreement.

"What happened last night?" Ned's voice was quiet, yet inquiring. His blood ran cold at the question. He touched his face.

"Is my concealer really that bad?" he asked back. Much to his distaste the bruise had not disappeared. He had woken up early that morning to raid his Aunt's makeup cupboard. He had tried his best to slap on some makeup, but wasn't convinced he had done it right.

Ned shook his head. "What no?" He frowned. "What even is that?" He leaned a bit closer eyes shifting around careful for onlookers. Unsurprisingly no one seemed particularly interested in their conversation, but Peter felt his chest rise nonetheless at Ned's consideration. "On the news, Captain America was beating you up."

"He did not beat me up, it was more of a uh- misunderstanding." Ned's expression showed that he was not at all convinced. They stopped upon reaching his locker.

"Peter?"

His hands quickly put in his combination. He groaned when he missed the 27 and had to start over. With a click his locker finally opened. "I don't know what he wanted." He replaced his armload of books into his locker, only keeping the homework he had to do over the weekend.

"So what did he just punch you or something? Wait did you get to touch his shield?" At the prospect of touching the famed item Ned's face beamed. Peter couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Yeah, I did." He brief smile was wiped off as he thought back to the day. The wind picking up against his face. His eyes meeting Cap's without the barrier of a mask. "Ned…" He took a deep breath. "He saw my face."

Ned copied Peter's grim expression. "Peter…" A moment of silence passed as they made their way to Ned's locker, which was fairly close by. Ned gently patted Peter's shoulder. "At least you got to touch his shield."

He let out a chuckle. "Yeah, that was sorta cool." He adjusted his hair. "I just wished I hadn't gotten a souvenir."

He could tell Ned wanted to question more, he was practically bursting through his skin. Peter shook his head slightly, willing him to drop it. Thankfully he did. Along with two of his books. Peter reached down grabbing them for him. "Smooth." He grinned at his best friend.

Ned thankfully took the books from his friend. "So can you see my bruise?" He asked pulling his shirt away slightly.

"Nope, it just looks like you have weird skin." Peter shrugged deciding this was acceptable. "You still coming over later?" he asked. His lopsided frown implying he already knew the disappointing answer.

"I can't" Peter apologized as they began walking towards the door. His hands deep in his pockets. "I got to do _stuff._ " He wiggled his eyebrows. "We'll talk later though."

"Sure Peter." Ned bristled. "I get it." He walked off a little quicker than Peter would have liked. The prospect of a goodbye gone along with his friend in the distance. He stood for only a moment observing the shrinking silhouette before he started off too.

Except he wasn't going home. He had too many questions for that.

He was usually more careful with his allway selection, today he was more lax. He began changing almost immediately into his costume. He felt he would regret this, not the ally, but his plan.

 _I need answers._ He thought. _I need to find Captain America._ He thought back to how quickly he had been apprehended beforehand. Quaking at the memory of his mask, ripped away. _Yep I'm an idiot._

* * *

Peter had spent nearly 20 minutes swooping over the heads of tourists hoping the reveal of his location would draw the Captain near. It was also 20 minutes of nothing. It got to the point he was tempted to give up any sense of self preservation and knock on his front door.

He quickly decided heading to the Avengers Complex would be a _bit_ overkill. Also, it was too far away and he didn't want to ditch Ned again. So instead he spent his time swinging. He'd occasionally drop down to take a selfie or do a trick. He liked the grin they broke into.

Then he heard it, a siren. With his enhanced senses it was much more annoying. He followed the noise until he spotted police cars. "We can't get in!" one shouted. Although clearly meant for the man next to him, he decided it would be a good moment to make a dramatic entrance.

He knew a vital aspect of being a hero was a dramatic entrance. He took a step forward arm in position. He shot the web and began swinging forward. "Did you find an orthodontist for your daughter?" his partner asked making small talk while they waited for backup.

"Don't worry I can help." He paused realizing his mistake. "With the bank, not with your daughter." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I here Queens has some good ones."

He inwardly face palmed- no he inwardly slammed his head into a wall, much more accurate to his embarrassment. He viewed a skylight and scuttled up the wall till he reached it peering through.

Four people, three men and a woman. He took a moment to collect himself. _You got this_ he assured himself. He crashed through the window, landing rather dramatically on the ground below. "Sup?"

One of robbers, the thinnest one just shook his head. "It wasn't locked." He motioned upwards. "Why did you break it." He sounded oddly annoyed.

Peter stared blankly at the robber. "Okay Mr. Criminal, you do not get to comment on me breaking things when you are literally robbing a bank." He shot his web sticking the thinnest man to the ground. The other two smaller figured members scattered when the largest crept forward.

"I'll get the kid, you get the exits." Was all he said. Peter quirked his head, and pointed at himself.

"Me?" He jumped onto the wall trying to web the guy. The bulk of man easily dodged. He felt something shoot by his hand, ending up embedded in the wall beside him.

He looked at it for a moment. It was red, white, and blue. A single star shined in the middle. He was suddenly much more conscious of whether or not he was in the man's grabbing distances.

"Cap?" He went onto the ceiling staring at the super soldier. "What a coincidence, I was just looking for you." He smiled under the mask, although it was forced. "I've been hanging around downtown for you."

"Kid, come down." Cap had gone and retrieved his shield. "This doesn't have to end violently."

Peter continued ignoring what the man was saying. "You didn't have to stage a bank robbery to talk to me." He paused. "Unless you've had a real change of heart."

The man webbed at the ground began fidgeting with something on his arm. He warily watched for a gun of some sort, yet was relieved when one wasn't pulled out. Instead he spoke for the second time. "I will come up there and get you if you don't come down." He fiddled with his restricted wrist. "And you better not break anything else, I already have to pay for one window."

Realization hit. "Oh god! You're Tony Stark." He grimaced. "So sorry about webbing you up, I promise it's not personal." Then he was hit a second time, not by realization, but by a shield. He was knocked off for a moment, but shot a web swinging back to his perch.

"Neither is this." Iron man said. Peter let out a gasp as he was smacked into the ground by an Ironman suit.

He grunted under the weight of the suit. "Not going to lie." He struggled to push it off. "This that was awesome." He got out from under it temporarily sticking it to the ground. "Real dramatic."

Tony smiled from his position under the web. "Thanks kid, I try."

His spider sense peaked he turned seeing the Captain barreling towards his. He jumped out of the way. "Cap we need to talk."

Silence. It filled the room practically suffocating him. The silence was somehow worse than the sound of people trying to catch him. At least then he knew their objective. Silence told nothing, it left him on his own.

"You aren't going to run?" The captain asked stalking forward. His muscles tensed, his grip on the shield tightening as if he expected Spiderman to dance out of the situation.

He shook his head. "I just want to know what I did."

Captain America took a gentle step forward. His eyes revealing he expected the boy to bolt at any sudden movement. Peter wanted to, every instinct screamed at him leave. It was not his "You haven't done anything kid, we just need to know who you are."

In that moment he did stopped his mission. Instead of talking like he had initially wanted he did exactly what the captain had feared. _He ran._

His chest heaving at the words. He couldn't say who he was, he just couldn't. _And there's no way they're taking off my mask, not for a second time._ Instead of taking the obvious choice of the sky light he crashed through the window in front of him.

"I am not paying for that!" he heard Tony yell in the distance. Peters feet hit the ground of the roof. He took off towards the next building.

Then he felt it. His sidersense went off like an airhorn. He turned catching an arrow mid air. One of the men dressed as a robber was holding a bow aiming it towards him. He snapped the arrow dropping it on the ground.

He swan dived off the roof catching a side of the building. With the bank left behind he took a moment to process. _Well that went better than I thought it would._


	3. Guest Speaker

**Author's Note: I don't any of these characters or Marvel. Thanks for the positive responses :)**

Chapter 3 - Special Guest

 _Idiot._ He sat on his bed with his hands cradling his head. He had returned home earlier that day to an empty house. He gone through several phases: shock, admiration, fear, and finally criticism.

 _You could have talked it over._ His hands let go of his head moving to grip the bed frame. He didn't care that the metal bent under his fingers, maybe he just didn't notice. He was extremely preoccupied with self reflection.

Peter had originally been shocked at meeting some of his heroes. The ones he had grown up watching on tv. The ones who were the reason Queens and the rest of New York even existed.

Then the admiration of them set in, particularly for Ironman. _I got to touch one of the suits!_ He had thought. His idols had been in the same room as him _talking_ to _him._

Then the crippling fear set in. The realization that he was being hunted by the people who stopped several crises before noon. It was a big step up from when homework and exams were his biggest fears. Captain America trying to kidnap him was worse than his chemistry homework. Just a little bit though, because well… Stoichiometry. He grimaced at the thought.

His mind flashed back to the bank. He had been given a chance to defuse a ticking bomb of a situation, but left it to explode. He had ran and he doubted that he'd be given another chance to talk like he had been. Hence his self criticism. _I've made this so much worse._

His reflection was broken by the sound of yodeling. He released the bed frame now very aware of the dent in it. _No idea how I'll explain that._ He thought hiding it with his comforter. The ring tone continued to blare through the room. He snatched it off the bedside table.

"Hey Ned." He called out.

"Are you still going to the field trip tomorrow, Peter?" A sprinkle of hope could be heard in Ned's voice. It was small like a leak in dam, yet it had the opportunity to become a waterfall. Peter had already decided going out again so soon would be a bad idea. He'd also feel bad at flaking on Ned again.

"Yea I'm going." He replied unable to not smile at the sound of his friends growing excitement.

"Awesome, I'll tell MJ." The dam had been broken. He could imagine Ned's smile. A smile that reached the eyes causing them to crinkle in a way that only a truly genuine one could. Very similar to how Peter was smiling at that very moment.

"I have so much to tell you on the bus tomorrow."

"Good." Ned responded. "It'll be a long bus ride."

It most definitely would be. They were driving an hour out of the way to head to a convention for people apart decathlon teams. Even though it was the weekend, it seemed Peter would be getting a taste of the lives for those of whom worshiped early bird specials, as he had to wake up at 5 tomorrow.

He checked the clock. 12:34. So today tecniqually. He groaned out loud. _So much for a refreshing night._ He put his head against the pillow closing his eyes. He hoped that Ned wasn't too interested in his day, maybe he could rest on the bus.

His remembered memories of chatting with his best friend on the bus. _Yeah, so no._ Still could it hurt to dream? Hopefully it would be worth the early morning and long ride. The people hosting it had apparently hired an exciting speaker.

* * *

"I thought you never missed." Tony grumbled beside Clint. "What ever happened to that?"

Clint looked at him face in mock offense. "I did not miss! The spider kid caught it." He grinned. "At least I wasn't webbed up."

Tony sped up ignoring the archer's bait, although he was tempted. Instead he walked beside Natasha. Steve had left earlier that day as he had business to attend to. Natasha looked thoughtful, it was hard to tell with her though. She could have been just as easily planning his murder.

"Has Steve gotten any closer to remembering his face?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, I think his memories going." He gave her a lopsided smile that she did not reciprocate.

She stared straight ahead. "I don't think that's it."

They reached the door to the compound. She didn't offer him a chance to question her as she sped ahead leaving him and Clint in the dust. He turned to Clint quirking his eyebrows questionly.

Shoulders were raised on his behalf paired with an expression of _don't ask me_ painted across his face. "I'm leaving early today." He leaned against the doorway. "Promised my kids we'd have a Disney marathon." He tapped his forehead in thought. "Maybe you can trap the kid with Disney, use it as bait."

Tony rubbed his temples. "Clint." He shook his head in disappointment. "Thats stupid." He paused for a moment a small smirk gracing his face. "I think instead we do the box with a stick and a string. He'd never see it coming."

"Perfect, it'd have to be a big box though" The man gave a brief goodbye before leaving Tony all alone to create an actual feasible plan.

This kid was really getting on his nerves. He didn't want to hurt Spiderman if he didn't have to. _Ugh why did he have to run_. Hr questioned as he made his way into the living room, he then slumped against the first sofa he found. "This is why no one likes spiders, they're so irritating."

* * *

"Then I caught the arrow!" He told Ned who looked shocked.

"Dude, that did not happen." His eyes were wide and absorbed in Peter's story, "What happened after that?"

Peter looked over the seats of the bus. "Nothing really, I Just kinda went home." He was thankful that everyone seemed preoccupied, talking with friends, reading, and -much to Peter's jealousy- sleeping.

Ned's shoulders deflated like a balloon left in a cold room. "That's kinda anti-climatic." Peter offered an apologizing smile.

The sun was low in the sky. Peter's bus ride had gone as he expected. Smiles were given, laughs were exhaled, and sleep was left a thought in the past.

The bus was an older one that had a faulty heating system causing the bus to be broiling to the point he felt like bacon on a griddle. The bus had become piled with tossed aside yellow jackets. Several students were sticking their heads out the window desperate for the relief of cold morning air.

He checked his watch. They'd be arriving fairly soon. As if on cue the image of large city came into focus in the distance. _Even a city can make a more dramatic entrance that me._

When Peter had been telling Ned the story he had been careful to portray it in a certain way. After all who wanted to hear the knitty gritty details when he could just simply bring up webbing _Ironman to the ground._

Ned punched his arm. "This is so cool, Peter."

MJ had gotten out of her seat walking over to them. "It's just a city." She took the seat across from theirs, placing her feet onto the chair taking up all the space. Her eyes scanned Peter, inquiring about him without saying a word.

He felt that if anyone besides Ned were to ever figure out his secrete it would be her. She was observant to the point it scared Peter. He heart started beating. _What if she heard my story._ The rational side of Peter knew this was highly unlikely considering he had been so quiet that Ned could barely hear. Still his heart did rest until her eyes returned to her book.

Ned shrugged eyes jumping between Peter and MJ. "I like cities." He declared.

Said city was approaching quickly. The skyscrapers would have been impressive, if Peter had not grown accustomed to them in New York. Compared to New York this city was merely a suburb.

Metaphorically of course. Peter had grown to despise suburbs. They made it hard for him to web sling. He didn't despise this city, in fact, he thought it was rather pretty. The glass was clean and the metal was shinny.

Students who had been preoccupied had joined those who had been sticking their heads out of the windows. Majority of them wide eyed except for the few who looked uninterested. MJ was one of them, obviously.

It didn't take long for the bus to pull up at their destination. He got off quickly and waited by the door for Ned. Flash got off before Ned, making a point to inconspicuously shove Peter as he went.

Ned was quick to join Peter and they began to walk towards the door. The door was imposing, towering over both of them. Oddly enough it reminded Peter of Steve back on the rooftop.

They were directed to a large banquet room. Tables were stuffed into the room. Chairs leaning against other chairs. Whoever had booked it must have underestimated those apart of decathlon teams.

His team tried their best to arrive to their table without knocking into anyone. Unfortunately for the people in their path they were not successful. Chairs were walked into, tabled bumped, and people crashed into. Finally they reached their table.

Luckily enough they were close to the stage, only three tables away. He took a seat between MJ and Ned that was facing forward. MJ was taking up some of his table space on the circular table with her elbows as she read.

After all teams got seated it began fairly quickly. The first few speakers spoke about how they were so proud that the youth were interested in their education. All the general stuff. He was beginning to regret this trip. The boiling bus had been more fun than this banquet.

A man came up to the mike in a suit and tie. His tie was brightly patterned. It was red with blue dots that made it stick out against his colorless grey suit. He tapped the mike catching the attention of those having side conversations.

"Our guest speaker is about to come on." The man grinned knowing something they didn't. "I'm sure you'll all be very excited at who we have booked." He walked away from the mike leaving the crowd in suspense.

His effect hadn't been major. Despite being left in suspense no one seemed actually interested in the next speaker. Considering who had already come on they had good reason to not get their hopes up.

When the man walked out the tone in the room switched. People who seemed on the brink of sleep were wide awake and clapping. The man had not lied, the entire room was very excited.

Except for Peter

Peter had choked on his water. The man picked up the mike with a classic smile. "Hello, I'm Steve Rogers, or as most of you know me, Captain America." Peter was nudged by Ned who was looking at him worriedly.

It only continued to go downhill, as Captain America who was grinning at his audience was trying to make eye contact with as many people as he could. He locked eyes with Peter, and he saw a shift in the man. The smile broke for a brief second that only he could notice. Well him and maybe MJ. He stared at Peter for a moment before he continued speaking. Peter noticed that the man's blue eyes kept returning to him. Only one thought was going through his mind on repeat.

 _He knows._


	4. Downhill

**Author's Note: I own nothing**

Chapter 4 - Downhill

Peter felt his stomach being ripped from his body only to be promptly stomped into the ground. Peter didn't have a single comprehensible thought running through his brain. It was comparable to a screeching raven except internal. Everytime those eyes shifted back to him he felt his gut tear a bit more. Ned was poking him, whispering something. Peter didn't hear. He gripped his hands together under the table. Clenching and unclenching them.

"Peter, are you okay?" It wasn't Ned speaking to him, it was MJ. It was hard to tell, but she seemed slightly concerned. Her hand gripping his forearm wiggling it slightly to gain his attention. He made eye contact only to break it seconds later.

"I'll be back in a second." He said suddenly, his voice raspy and short. He was out of his seat before his teacher could say anything. Half way down the room before they even realized he had spoken. He was very aware that the Captain had begun to close his speech as Peter got farther away. By the time his teacher had begun to call for him he was out the door and leaning against the wall breathing heavy.

"That's all." The Captain closed. A surplus of cheers followed.

He took walked towards the bathroom. His steps were unbalanced. He pushed against the door and began to wash his face with water. _You can do this Peter._ He thought. _Everything will be alright._ If only Peter knew how wrong he was.

The cold water piled up in his hands, overflowing the top. He brought it up to his face. He brushed it across his face. Enjoying the coldness that grounded him in reality. He examined himself in the mirror. His bags were suddenly very clear to him. It appeared he held kinship with Saturn as they both had rather large rings.

He wanted to leave. He desperately wanted to walk out the large door he came through and run, escape while he could. He eyes slid down to his yellow jacket. _I can't it will raise too many questions._

He reached for a paper towel. He began to dry his face. He moved on to straighten his jacket. Patting his shirt down with the palm of his hand. It brushed across his chest smoothing the crinkles while also reassuring himself. _I'll be okay._

The door opened. He jumped back praying that a blond haired blue eyed man didn't walk through. His wish was granted when he was met instead by Ned. "Dude." Ned whispered, eyes wide. "You are screwed."

He slumped onto the ground not caring about hygiene, his head falling into his knees. "I know." Ned paralleled his actions sitting next to him. Ned patted his arm gently.

"You gotta leave."

He wanted to. He wanted to leave so badly. He was barely restraining himself from bolting through the door. "I can't Ned." He shook his head. "I don't know what to do?"

Ned raised his shoulders glancing at Peter "me either, but you better introduce me to him if he kidnaps you."

Peter laughed dryly, unable to stop a small smile. He lightly punched Ned's shoulder. "Dude, you are so not helping." Ned smiled back at him standing up and offering him a hand.

"Let's head out before MJ comes in here and drags you out."

His face contorted, "MJ?"

Ned nodded. "Yeah, she seemed kinda concerned." He shrugged demonstrating he was just as confused as him. "I didn't know it was possible either."

He started towards the door. Peter at his heels, slinking behind his best friend trying to shield himself. The dullness of the hallway was the same as he remembered it, darkly lit and bland. Except now MJ was sitting on the floor book still in hand.

"You alright?" She asked without looking up.

"Yeah."

Her head nodded. "Cool." She stood up, Paying little attention to Peter. He recognized no sign of worry as she brushed past him, not even a crinkle of her forehead."There's food in there." She gestured to the banquet hall.

"Aren't you going to eat." Ned asked MJ.

"They don't pay the workers enough. I'll get something later." With that she was gone. Down a different hallway. Peter's eyes followed her until she turned behind a corner. He looked at Ned.

"Go on, I'm not hungry." He sat down on the ground. "I'll still be here when you get back." Ned stood like a deer in the headlights for several seconds unmoving till Peter curtly nodded his head once more willing his friend to leave.

He wasn't alone very long. He was well aware of large man sitting beside him. He turned his head trying to feign a startled fan. "Captain America?" He gasped.

"Hey kid." He held out his hand for a hand shake. Peter timidly took it, his hand tiny compared to the super soldier. "You're Spider-Man aren't you?"

He hadn't expected the Captain to be so direct "I wish!" He gaped at the man, he was sure to pull his hand away. "That'd be so epic." He tried his best to look confused turning his head like he had seen the Captain do on the rooftop.

Cap smiled slightly. Peter tried his hardest to ignore his beating heart. "Kid, if you didn't think I'd recognize your face, you should have realized I would remember your voice."

 _Crap._ He got up quickly. Nearly instantly a hand was wrapped around his wrist dwarfing it. He squirmed. "I swear I will scream so loud-"

The Captain loosened his grip smiling at him. "I want to help." His smile turned into a frown as Peter continued to pull his hand. He let go allowing Peter to pull his hand back, cradling as if it would be snatched back any second. Cap had the same tenseness as he had at the bank. Expecting Peter to bolt.

He didn't.

Peter remained in place eyeing the Captain. "I don't think so." He shifted so his weight was leaning away from the super soldier. "I really doubt that."

At the sign of his distress Cap tossed his hands up non-threateningly. "I don't want to hurt a kid." The man said firmly.

The tension is room continued to form in the room till it added a weight upon all those present crushing into their chests making them breathe more rapidly. Each watching the other with slightly narrowed eyes. "What's your name?"

He backed up towards the door slightly. Sliding his foot back unconsciously. "Why would I tell you that? The last thing I want is Avengers on my doorstep." He paused. "Okay that would be kinda awesome, but not if you're doing it to arrest me." He tried to match Captain America's stare.

He faltered fairly quickly. Shrinking back in on himself. "I just wanted to help people." He paused staring at the floor with interest admiring every crack and dent rather than meeting the eyes of the man in front of him. "I wanted to be like my heroes."

"Look Kid, I could have ratted you out easy."

Peter's panic momentarily paused. "What?" He hadn't meant to question Cap, but it came out anyways.

"All I had to do was describe you." Captain America bent his knees so he was level with Peter. "Just like that." He snapped his fingers. "But I like to put the little guy first."

Another silence fell over the room. This one however, was not nearly as tense. I held a question, as if the air was waiting for something before the pressure in the room could be relieved. "Peter." He said finally. The air crashed around him allowing him to breath, the question now answered.

He went back inside leaving the Avenger alone in the hallway to contemplate

* * *

Natasha punched the bag, then punched it harder. She could read people. She knew she could. That's how she knew Steve was lying. Everything from his posture to his voice screamed that his words were not the truth. Even if she didn't she would have known because well she knew _him._

She knew he wouldn't forget a face that easily, especially considering how much meeting Spider-Man had affected him. She knew the kid would not have left that bank if Steve didn't want him to. Even if he did he would have not made it out scratchless.

She knew Steve.

That's why she punched the bag harder each time. Each hit letting out a bit of built up frustration. It left fairly quickly considering she had little concern for the situation. As she had observed from this time and many others Steve was a terrible liar. It wouldn't be long before she figured out Spider-Man's identity.

She gave the kick one swift kick before pulling her hair out of her bun and heading towards the living area. "Hey Clint." She called out sliding in next to him on the couch.

"Hey Nat." He turned to face her grinning. "Nathaniel's baby teeth are coming in." In most cases Natasha would have been thrilled to hear about the child she considered her honorary nephew.

"Have you noticed Steve?" She questioned and waited till he responded with a slight head nod. "Hope you haven't gone to soft, we have a new mission." She left the room before getting a response.

She had stuff to do.


	5. Return to the Rooftop

**Author's note: I don't own Marvel or any of their characters**

Chapter 5: Return to the Rooftop

Peter Parker had done a lot of things he never expected in life. It got to the point he had to rely on Ned to determine whether half the things had experienced had happened. Unsurprisingly nearly all them had.

Ned was a confidante of sorts. Someone to vent to, and person to provide positive criticism. "Peter, you idiot!" Okay maybe not _always_ positive. Supportive was exactly not the word to describe Ned when Peter told him about his experience with Captain America. More of a parent of a child who just got stung by a bee after trying to catch it with their bare hands.

"I was living in the moment!" He defended. "I wasn't thinking very much."

Ned shook his head staring out the bus window with a positively peeved expression across his face. "Dude, when do you ever think?" He ignored Peter's muffled cry of defense. "This is so not going to end well."

Peter removed his feet from the isle, giving up precious leg space to look at Ned who was leaning against the window. Now that nightfall had occured the bus had cooled from a boil to freezing. Friends huddled together, once tossed aside jackets now treated as a precious currency. Students hung under them acting as if they were a full sized comforter. The only ones not tormented by the cold were the few who brought real jackets and those lucky enough to be asleep.

"I mean it isn't all bad." He said with a grin. The smile was far from convincing. It hung on Peter's face like a lost tourist, the epitome of confused. It would have been barely convincing to a stranger, and in front of his best friend it worthless.

"In what way?" Ned countered.

"Captain freaking America knows my name!" The enthusiasm in this greatly contrasted his former smile. The fanboy inside of him shown through making his face glow in the darkness of the night sky. "Isn't that kinda awesome?"

Ned leaned his head across the window watching the shadows of trees pass by in the distance. The silence filled by small talk of those still awake, the chattering of teeth, and deep breathing of those asleep. "Yeah that is sorta cool." He held a hand up cutting Peter off. "That doesn't make you any less of any idiot."

Peter shifted his eyes away from his friend, now distraught. "And you still better introduce me at some point!" Ned continued enjoying Peter's growing smile. "Because let's be honest this is the coolest thing that had ever happened to either of us." He sat there for a moment before whispering more to himself than Peter, "Captain _freaking_ America."

Peters' hand shot out, Ned instinctively met it to complete their handshake. "Just don't get arrested or anything."

Peter laughed and tried to stifle it causing him to laugh louder. He got a few angry looks from people with wary eyes. "Please I'm a perfect lawful member of society." A lopsided brow raise from Ned indicated he was not at a impressed.

"Yeah sure you are."

"Dude!"

The bus ride went by fairly fast for the two of them. Apart from the ocasional death glare or shush the time they spent talking was enjoyable. Much to Peter's relief, MJ brought a pair of headphones lowering his stress about talking about Spider-Man slightly. _Just slightly._

 _Maybe things will be okay._ He thought. _How worse could things get?_

In life it is best to avoid questions such as these as in some cases the universe takes a rhetorical question seriously. Unluckily for Peter this was one of those cases, as things would get _much, much worse._

* * *

When Steve woke up he found a new world. A world driven by tech, something causing it to shrink down upon itself. The world was getting smaller. However, other things were different as well. New food, new cultures, new countries. When he woke up he found a world that idolized Captain America.

And that terrified him.

During the world Steve had known his alias had been a symbol, yet over the years that symbol festered and grew. The children here idolized the mask in a way that the other kids hadn't. Most people knew the Captain, but not Steve. When they saw the Captain their eyes glowed with admiration from growing up on bedtime stories and being further educated in history class.

He saw that in Spider-Man's eyes. Behind the layer of fear there was a younger boy meeting his hero. He saw it on the roof, he saw it at the banquet. Those were the eyes of someone Steve had sworn to protect. A fan, a civilian, a child. That's why Steve made no move to reveal Spider-Man's identity.

 _Peter._ Spider-Man's name, something often overlooked. Steve understood that, it was always about the mask, and never the human being behind it. Steve was not going to let this human being down.

"Hey Steve." Came the raspy voice of Widow. He turned sharply ripped from his internal monologue. "You alright?" Her eyes were narrowed at him in a familiar calculating gaze that made his skin crawl.

"Yeah, I'm good." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just been a long day."

She nodded wordlessly watching him for a moment before speaking. "Mine's been one too." Just as soon as she came she was gone. Passing by him swiftly with a small unusual glance back before she rounded the corner.

"I swear to god Natasha." He grumbled heading towards Tony's lab. Upon entering the room he found it empty with papers, metal shaving, and half finished robots strew around. Only two thirds of these actually were on tables. The others had found their way to the floor where Steve accidently stubbed his toe. Not that it hurt, the super serum wasn't worthless after all.

He shook his head observing the empty room. "Today just keeps getting weirder.

* * *

Natasha passed by Steve quickly. She noted he look deep in thought, something confirmed with a final glance over her shoulder. However, right now was not time to analyse her teammate. She was heading down towards Clint's room.

"Hey Clint." She opened the door, having to push against it to move the garbage that accidently barricaded the door.

He raised a hand in greeting. "Hey Nat." The room was a reck. Arrows were tossed on tables like a child would toss away a toy they were bored with. Said child was currently swaddled under three different blankets facetiming with his daughter. He waved goodbye to her before shutting his phone down.

"Did you find anything out?" He questioned removing himself from his cave of blankets. "About Spider-Kid."

Natasha went over to a chair sitting down on it. "Not yet." She looked at the ground, mouth curling in thought. "He knows more now, something happened."

"What could possibly happen at a decathlon banquet?" He asked. "Maybe they overcooked the chicken."

Natasha sent him a warning look. "Clint, be serious for once."

He shrugged. "I just don't get what the big deal is, just let the Spider-kid be." She narrowed her eyebrows causing him to backtrack. "Or not, let's just head to the next event Capsicle attends." He smiled upon seeing Natasha relax.

She pointed at him. "You figure out where it is." She leaned back into the chair hearing it squeak as it went onto the back two legs. "I think Cap's getting suspicious."

Clint had returned to his pile of blankets that Natasha now noticed also had several hoodies. He grudgingly left it once again, although he grabbed a fuzzy one to take with him. "Fine, but next time you're doing it." He shivered for a moment. "Tony's a billionaire it's not like he can't raise the temperature a bit."

Natasha followed him out of the dirty room, quickly diverging from his path. She had more to figure out. _Decathlon_ She thought. _Why a decathlon?_

* * *

Peter hadn't waited long before redawning his mask. The familiar cloth transforming him into Spider-Man. He had Chemistry homework at home, but stoichiometry could wait. At lot of things could wait when someone was waving a gun at you.

"Back off bug!" Flint Marko growled while his partner Alex Ohirin lay tied up on the ground.

"I will when you drop the gun and the bag." Over the criminal's shoulder a sack hung with money stuffed to the brim. Several $50 bills lay on top of the roof having fluttered out of the bag while the man ran. "But we both know you won't do that."

He shot his hand out and with an audible _thwip_ the gun clattered to the ground, and was quickly kicked out of Flint's reach. He reached out his hand and did the same with his bag of money.

He attached it to the wall of the neighbouring window. He turned ready to stick Flint to the ground when his spider sense went off. The sound of repulsors filled his ears. He saw the glint of a red and yellow in the corner of his eyes. Iron Man landed upon the roof with a clank. "Hey Spidey."

He narrowed his eyes under the mask. "I'm kinda busy right now, come back later." He stuck Flint to the ground.

"I will kill you bug!" Flint growled causing Peter to tape up his mouth with a web.

"Do you need any help, Kid?" Iron man continued, he was leaning across the wall, making no move towards the younger hero. The event reminded him of his first night meeting Captain America. It caused a shiver to go down his spine.

"No I got it." He gestured at the man on the ground. "There's another one over the-" He stopped eyes landing on the spot Alex had been. It was now empty, the web holding his feet to the ground cut.

His spider sense went off again causing him to turn back towards Ironman who he expected to have moved. Except he hadn't. The man was still causally using the wall to support half of his weight. _But if it's not him._

He turned quickly catching the sight of a gun that was no longer wielderless. It was gripped by Alex. The trigger half pulled. He yelled some things that would have made Aunt May very disappointed.

"Kid look out." Peter was pushed to the ground by Ironman. His yelled as the cold metal accidentally twisted his ankle in a way it was not meant to bend. At least he hoped it was unintentional and that the older hero hadn't purposely broke his ankle. That would have been a real jerk move.

A bang was heard above as the gun's trigger was pushed down. With an almost louder clank it hit the hard metal that shielded him. He pushed Ironman off of him, prepared to chase after the ever shrinking figure of Alex.

He got to his feet instantly returning to the cold concrete as his leg buckled. He was helped up by Mr. Stark who held his arm so he didn't put any pressure on his foot. "Kid you need help."

Spider-Man shook his head. "I'm good." He grimaced trying hard to back tears and not whimper.. "I heal pretty fast." He held up a hand giving the other man a thumbs up. He paused remembering that this man had sent a suit to tackle him before and albeit being kinda awesome was still pretty rude.

He pushed the arm off, but was aware that his spider sense hadn't acted up since Alex had left. "What do you want?" He questioned, pointing accusingly at the other man. Still trying his hardest to not acknowledge his pain in front of his idol.

"I just wanted to let you know that not all of the Avengers are out to get you." His face mask popped up allowing Spiderman to see his face. "Sorry about your foot."

Peter shrugged still warily watching the other hero. "It's okay, it doesn't hurt too much" He lied. His foot was throbbing beneath him causing him clench his jaw to stop himself from making a sound.

The rooftop was growing increasingly awkward as the two faced each other neither quite sure what to say to the other. Finally Peter spoke up rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh I'm going to go."

"Can you even move?" Ironman asked, a question that was quickly answered when Spiderman hobbled away. He didn't web sling as he felt that would make an already painful situation worse. Upon seeing Spider-man was okay Ironman had left the roof top to do whatever a billionaire did in his freetime.

It took him much longer than usual to get home. His foot was screaming at him the entire way. When he did his heart dropped at seeing his homework still unfinished across his table. His stoichiometry homework having waited for him this entire time. He mentally and physically groaned.

He _hated_ homework so much.


End file.
